This invention relates to devices for introducing propane into standard, gasoline powered internal combustion engines, and in particular, to engines which permit the simultaneous introduction of gasoline and propane.
Because there have been recurring shortages of gasoline in recent years, there have been a number of attempts to develop efficient systems for converting gasoline burning engines to accept propane as a fuel. Generally, the converted vehicles have been designed to burn gasoline or propane alternately. Furthermore, the fuel distribution systems for the propane have been extremely complicated. Therefore, they have been quite expensive to install, and they have not gained widespread acceptance.
Such systems typically do not simultaneously inject propane and gasoline into the engine. Simultaneous injection increases the octane of the combined fuel as compared with gasoline, making the engine run more smoothly and efficiently. Furthermore, no such system for simultaneous injection of propane and gasoline into an automobile engine has been designed to be added onto an engine at a very low cost and with few modifications to the engine such that a person with little mechanical ability could install such a system himself.